Gaston Gathers A Harem
by YahooSounding
Summary: After being saved by someone from another dimension, Gaston and his new friend must work together to gather a harem of Disney girls in order to get another magic to finally make Belle Gaston's submissive wife once and for all! LEMONS, Gaston/Harem, suggestions for Disney girls welcome here!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer! I don't own Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, which belongs to Disney, nor do I own any Disney franchises!

Just the beginning of a little M-Rated series starring our favorite villain, Gaston! What if, at the end of the movie, Gaston didn't die, but rather, was sent into another dimension by magic? We'll see what happens now, won't we? A little warning ahead of time, this will be a lemon and harem fic, so basically, spoiler alert, Gaston is going to score big in the end! So, yeah! Don't get your hot dogs out to wave yet, boys and don't put your fingers in those holes, girls, because this is basically the prologue to this little series! Enjoy this prologue!

* * *

Darkness.

That was all the mighty Gaston could see. It was official... he was dead... that stupid Beast sent Gaston hurtling to his death to the rocks below. He would never get a chance to make Belle his...

But... if he was dead... why had he not felt the piercing floor of the rocks' jagged edges below? He slowly opened his eyes as he looked around.

_"Hello, o mighty Gaston..."_

Gaston looked up as he frowned. "Who is there? Speak now or I'll shoo-"

Gaston tried to hold up his gun... only to realize he didn't have it with him.

The voice chuckled. _"Take it easy, Gaston. I'm not your enemy, truly, I'm not. You could say I'm the person who... saved your life."_

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "And who are you to save my life... and where am I anyway?"

_"I'm a spirit of another dimension that has been quite a fan of your work... as for where you are, you're in that dimension right now. As for why you can't see me... you can... but I could be anything or anyone you desire... for now, I am the darkness..."_

"Okay..." Gaston said. "A fan of my work?"

_"Oh, indeed..." _The voice gave a laugh. _"It was in your little friend's song, right? That no one's slick, quick, head as incredibly thick, fights, bites, douses lights, eats five dozen eggs, shoots, you get the idea as you?"_

"Of course!" Gaston gave a smirk. "I am, after all, the best!"

_"And I don't deny that... however, it seems you have failed at one thing... getting the girl of your dreams..." _The voice tutted. _"What a pity... I actually think you and Belle would be a pretty good couple too..."_

Gaston smirked. "Thank you. Yeah, I will never get why Belle is who she is! She should be the perfect wife, cooking and cleaning, pleasuring me every night! Not stuck her nose in a book, being this... independent girl, with her falling in love with some type of... monster! It's just wrong! She had to have been under a spell by that beast, there is no other explanation!"

_"Hmmm..." _The voice appeared to be in thought. _"You know, I think there may be a way to help you and Belle get together... but it'll require you to be strong, independent, and proving that you're the dominant one, and Belle is the submissive, obedient girl."_

Gaston nodded. "Yeah! How am I going to do that?"

_"Let me ask you something, Gaston. Have you considered a... harem?"_

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "A harem? As in, multiple wives? I'm not sure... wouldn't that affect the thing I have going with Belle?"

_"Oh, don't you worry. All you need to do is collect girls for a harem, and when you have the power, the perfect sex libido AND maybe enough magic from each girl, it'll overcome Belle with the matter that you're stronger than the others... pretty soon, she'll fall into your arms, and she'll agree to be your wife... permanantely. She won't even know that she fell for a monster!"_

Gaston gave a smirk. "That could be crazy enough to work! You know what? I want to give it a shot!"

_"Oh, delightful! Just stick to the plans I have, and you'll be able to not only have a harem of the prettiest girls in the world, you'll be able to win the one you desire as your wife!"_

"Thank you for all the help-" Gaston started, before realizing something. "...I didn't get your name."

_"Call me Jubiano. Trust me, you'll be the manliest stud, and your time with Belle will come soon!"_

Pretty soon, a portal opened up next to Gaston as he looked at it.

_"Step into the portal, Gaston, your first female harem girl will await you. I will explain more in detail about this girl along the way..."_

Gaston, with a confident smirk, stepped into the portal as it zipped open. He couldn't wait to see which girl he would add to his harem first!

* * *

And this is the prologue! Who will Gaston pick first as a harem girl! Well, that's where you lucky people come in! I want to hear your ideas about Disney girls that Gaston should add to his harem! Only rules are no Disney animals, and do not suggest Belle, because I'm saving her for last. Any female human Disney character is fine with me! Just put in your suggestion with your reviews! Can't wait for your feedback!


	2. Snow White and the Huntsman Part 1

Welcome back to Gaston's story... let's see what antics he'll try in Snow White's world! Please, enjoy!

* * *

In the multi-colored portal, Gaston kept walking confidentially as he was looking around. "So, Jubiano, where are we supposed to be going?"

_"Glad you asked."_ Jubiano said sinisterly. _"In order to gather the most wonderful harem, you need to learn the backstory of each girl and what their alleged 'happy endings' are supposed to be like."_

"Hmmm…" Gaston put his hand to his chin. "I'm listening…"

_"Listen closely, I'm about to tell you the story of Snow White."_ Jubiano said as Gaston continued walking. _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who goes by the name of Snow White. Her mother died, forcing the father to remarry… however, when the father died as well, the stepmother turned a little wicked and transformed Snow White into a servant girl. Now, each and every day, the stepmother would go up to a magic mirror and ask who the fairest one of all is, which the mirror always answered that it was the stepmother. Unfortunately, one day, around Snow White's sixteenth birthday, the stepmother asked the same question to the mirror again… and got a different answer, saying that it was SNOW WHITE who was the fairest of them all."_

Gaston chuckled. "I bet she got jealous."

_"Especially after the prince came around and started charming Snow White? You bet!"_ Jubiano smirked. _"Well, the queen was not having any of it, so she tried to send out a huntsman to kill Snow White and bring her heart back…"_

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "She sent a MAN to kill that woman? Why not just tell the man to claim the woman as his own, so that all her beauty would be focused on one man only?"

_"You certainly do have a one-track mind, don't you?"_ Jubiano groaned. _"Anyway, the huntsman couldn't bring himself to do it, on account that either A, she has a beautiful singing voice or B, she was just so adorable. So he warned Snow White of the evil queen's ways and told her to run far away. And so she did… until she came across the cottage of seven dwarves."_

"Dwarves?" Gaston laughed. "What a fairy tale."

_"Hey, you ran into a beast and enchanted objects, at this point, dwarves should not be a myth to you!"_ Jubiano pointed out.

Gaston sat down. "Carry on."

_"Thank you. Anyway, the dwarves let Snow White stay in the cottage… but when the evil queen caught wind that the huntsman didn't do the deed and found out where she is, she used a potion to transform into an old woman and turned an ordinary granny smith apple into a red poison apple."_ Jubiano explained.

"Wait, the stepmother's into witchcraft?" Gaston frowned. "We better burn her, for heaven's sake!"

_"ANYWAY, when the dwarves left for work, the evil queen, still dressed as the old woman, arrived at the cottage. Now, Snow White is very, VERY gullible, so she let the old woman in where she gave her the apple. She ate a part of it… and plop."_ Jubiano explained.

"I hate to ask what that 'plop' meant…" Gaston frowned.

_"The dwarves defeated the evil queen… or maybe it was natural causes by the weather, I'm not quite sure on that one… anyway, the dwarves mourned for Snow White and built a small coffin for her as they kept visiting each day until the same prince who flirted with Snow White came back and… kissed her, bringing her back to life."_ Jubiano said.

Gaston frowned in suspicion.

_"Snow White and the prince then went away together, and they lived happily ever after. That's the gist of the story. What do you think?"_ Jubiano asked.

"For one thing, that ending is so convoluted! A kiss brings people back to life? Who believes that malarkey? And if it really was a poison apple, the kiss would not even work!" Gaston complained.

_"I know, it's hard to believe, but you got to face facts… it really DID happen."_ Jubiano sighed.

Gaston groaned. "If that huntsman JUST took this Snow White away and did her when he had the chance, maybe none of that would have happened!"

_"But you need to keep in mind, the evil queen, or Snow White's stepmother…"_ Jubiano said. _"She was expecting Snow White to be dead… with her heart cut up."_

"No way in hell would this 'huntsman' pass this opportunity up!" Gaston frowned. "I mean… what was to stop him from KILLING off the evil queen himself, then just step right in afterwards and impregnating the gullible girl! I mean, I bet she was willing to jump in bed with any man!"

_"Hmmm… you bring up very, VERY valid points, my friend."_ Jubiano explained. _"Now, I'm going to leave it up to you. Do you want to take over the role of the huntsman… or do YOU want to HELP the huntsman capture Snow White in a moment of lust, making her purely helpless?"_

"Hmmmm… good question…" Gaston smirked. "I COULD try to gather my first girl for the harem… BUT you know? I think I'll wait on that for now. I think it would be better if I helped that huntsman get the girl of his dreams…"

_"Hmmm… an odd choice, but I'm interested to see how you change up the story." _Jubiano laughed evilly. _"Okay, first thing you have to do is get rid of the evil queen. Don't worry, it'll be quick and painless… take this."_

A crossbow then appeared in Gaston's hand, already loaded. Gaston examined the crossbow as he smirked. "Nice…"

_"Isn't it? Okay, I'm about to transport you to the queen's castle… she will ask the mirror on who the fairest one of all is… after it gives out the instruction, shoot straight for the throat. Don't worry, she'll die instantly."_ Jubiano said as the portal opened up to reveal some light. _"Here we go… now let's do this…"_

Gaston smirked as he stepped outside the portal.

* * *

Inside the castle, near the walls, Gaston merely watched as he saw a black cloak wearing old woman walking up to a mirror. Gaston would have barfed in disgust. She looked REALLY ugly. If this was her before her transformation, she'd hate to see her AFTER her transformation.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Holy cow…" Gaston frowned as the mirror gave the answer. "I am so glad I'm putting this witch out of her misery!"

"Snow White!" The Evil Queen glared… but before she could move another step, her eyes widened in shock as she started to fall, the arrow on her neck seemed to be a glaring obvious piece of evidence that she was murdered.

Gaston smirked as he put another arrow in the crossbow. "Okay, that was the easy part out of the way…"

_"Here comes the hard part, my friend…"_ Gaston heard Jubiano's voice. _"In a couple hours' time, the prince is going to show up to win Snow White's heart, in the hopes that Snow White will have her dream…"_

"She's already getting her dream. She's getting a huntsman to bare his children!" Gaston frowned.

_"Don't you worry none, I'll take care of the prince… personally. You deal with the huntsman, I already called for him using a disguised voice. Here, take this…"_

A small button was then dropped in Gaston's hand as he looked at it, Jubiano saying, _"Put it in your mouth, but don't swallow it."_

Gaston proceeded to do so as Jubiano explained, _"This is a voice thrower. Basically, it's set to the Evil Queen's voice. When he comes in, just talk like the Evil Queen. I'm sure you know EXACTLY what to say…"_

"Oh, I believe I do…" Gaston said in the Evil Queen's voice… then yelped. "Man, this voice is so weird… and creepy!"

* * *

A little later, as Gaston was hiding behind the throne room, he saw the doors opening as he saw what seemed to be a black bearded man with a yellow hat and green clothes walking in. Gaston raised an eyebrow as he thought, "That's the huntsman? Geez, he looks strong… but I bet he's a bit of a wimp. But if I can convince him to impregnate the Snow White bitch, I'll be on my way to help win the hearts of other girls!"

"Hello?" He heard the huntsman say. "Anybody call for me?"

"I did. It is safe for us to talk here." Gaston said, using the Evil Queen voice.

"Your majesty? Where are you?" The huntsman asked.

"I'm currently in the shadows right now… it's an experiment." Gaston explained with the Evil Queen's voice. "Now, huntsman… I have a little mission for you."

"Name it, your majesty. You want to get me a rabbit or a pig?" The huntsman asked.

Gaston chuckled as he thought, "A man after my own heart."

"No, no, no, nothing hunting related… more… I guess you can say… girl related."

"Uh…" The huntsman's eyes widened nervously.

"You remember the little servant girl that loves cleaning and talking to animals, right?" Gaston said, using the Evil Queen's voice.

The huntsman gave a sigh of relief… before nodding. "Snow White? Yes."

"Give me your honest opinion, huntsman. Do you like her?" Gaston asked.

"Well… yes." The huntsman started.

"Let me finish. Do you REALLY like her? Do you think she's cute… cute enough for you to get in bed with? Do you want to touch her, to ravage her, to make her beg for more as you insert your seed into her?" Gaston smirked, using the queen's voice.

The huntsman's eyes widened a bit. "Your majesty, that is pretty dirty! I would never do that to Snow White!"

Gaston peeked around the corner and saw the huntsman's pants area. An erection was sticking out as Gaston smirked. Gaston was turning the huntsman on, even if the huntsman was denying it.

"I think that stick in your pants says otherwise." Gaston smirked.

The huntsman yelped as he looked down at his area. "There's a reasonable explanation for that! See… I…"

The huntsman sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? Yes, Snow White is so cute, and I wish to have her in my bed!"

"She wants you too." Gaston laughed.

"She does?" The huntsman said in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I have my ways. I overheard her the other day talking to herself, saying, "That huntsman is so very cute and his eyes are so sexy. I bet if I were to bare his children, they will be strong just like him"." Gaston explained.

"She really wants children… my children?" The huntsman smiled.

"You bet she does." Gaston smirked. "Just give the word, and she'll follow you to bed. And even if she says no in many ways, she really means 'yes'!"

The huntsman gave a confident smile. "If you really think Snow White wants my children, then I will give her my children! I always wanted to make her as my wife!"

Gaston smirked as he said, "Well then… as the queen… and your personal priest… I now dub you husband to Snow White. Tell her that she is now your obedient wife AFTER you have done the deed!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The huntsman smirked as he walked off.

Gaston smirked as he spat out the voice changer. "Well… now to see the work in action…"

* * *

Outside the castle walls, Snow White was humming to herself as she was cleaning the steps of the palace. She got up as she noticed the wishing well.

"Excuse me, Snow White?"

"Yes?" Snow White turned out of curiosity, then smiled as she saw the huntsman. "Oh, hello there, Mr. Huntsman, sir."

"Good afternoon, my lovely princess." The huntsman bowed.

Snow White giggled as she said, "Oh, you are pretty chivalrous today, aren't you?"

"Indeed." The huntsman smiled. "You look lovely yourself."

"Oh, I'm not that beautiful…" Snow White turned away.

"Are you kidding? Of course you are." The huntsman smirked. The huntsman couldn't wait to get Snow White into bed. The thought of impregnating the girl was exciting, even for him. "Anyway, your majesty wants you in the castle… she needs you to make all the beds."

"Goodness gracious, then I better get to work." Snow White said as she started to go off.

"Let me lead the way, princess… we'll start with my bed…" The huntsman said as he took Snow White by the hand, urgently.

"Oh… okay, sir." Snow White said as the two walked in.

From the window, Gaston gave a smirk as a portal opened nearby, Gaston hearing Jubiano's voice. _"Okay, step right in… and we can enjoy a nice little show from here."_

Gaston nodded as he walked inside the portal. All in a good day's work, he supposed.

* * *

Part 1 has ended, and the next part will be... the moment we're all waiting for! If you guys have any more suggestions for Disney girls for Gaston or someone else, leave them in a review! Anyway, review!


	3. Snow White and the Huntsman Part 2

And now, Part 2! What will the Huntsman do to Snow White? Like Gaston, just watch!

* * *

Inside the multi-colored portal, Gaston noticed a furry chair made of antlers sitting there as an open portal was right next to it. Curiously, Gaston sat down on the chair as he looked around. "What's with the chair?"

_"Oh, just a little something for you to personally… ENJOY… watching the show." _Jubiano explained. _"Venison steak?"_

"Please." Gaston smirked as a plate of venison steak appeared on his lap. He started to munch happily as he was currently witnessing the Huntsman's mission to impregnate Snow White.

* * *

"It… it looks a little clean to me, Mr. Huntsman." Snow White said as she looked around the room.

"So it is…" The Huntsman said. "Well, I guess we could make it… messy…"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to do that…" Snow White said.

"No, no, I insist…" The Huntsman said. "Come on, mess up the room a bit…"

"Uh… all right… as long as I can clean up afterwards…" Snow White said as she started to pull the sheets off the bed…

"Oh, uh, Snow?" The Huntsman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Snow White blinked.

"The Queen told me that it would be an experiment if… you can do all of this… with no clothes on." The Huntsman smirked.

Snow White started to blush furiously. "Y-you mean… get naked? I-I don't know… I-I'm…"

"It's okay to be embarrassed…" The Huntsman gave a warm smile. "There's no shame in showing off a woman's body… besides, she figures it's for… your health. You must be getting hot in those filthy rags."

"W-well… if that's what my stepmother wants…" Snow White said as she started taking off her dress.

The Huntsman was starting to watch Snow White strip down as he resisted the urge to drool. Pretty soon, she was down to bindings. "Uh, sir…"

"She wants you to take them ALL off." The Huntsman said.

"A-all of it? W-well… if that's what she wants…" Snow White said nervously as she untied the bindings as she dropped them all down… revealing a nice set of breasts and a pink, virgin hole.

The Huntsman felt his penis swelling up. He gave a long smirk.

"Is… is this oka-" Snow White asked… before squealing as the Huntsman grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You look just dandy…" The Huntsman smirked as he forced a kiss upon the shocked Snow White.

It took a minute or two to register to what was happening, but Snow White knew what was going on. Snow White then pushed the Huntsman away as she said in shock, "Sir, w-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just following the Queen's orders, is all…" The Huntsman smirked as he pushed Snow White down on the bed… hard as he started taking all of his clothes off.

Snow White started looking up, scared and confused… but then she screamed as she noticed the Huntsman's erection. "Wh-what is that? I-it's so huge!"

"This?" The Huntsman asked, pointing to his penis. "It's how I insert a child into your belly."

"Ch-child?" Snow White said in shock as her eyes widened in horror. _"Oh God, he's going to rape me!"_

"Indeed…" The Huntsman smiled as he pounced right on Snow White and held her down. "Now… let's get this started."

"No, NO! Please, don't!" Snow White begged… but it was too late as the Huntsman started to kiss Snow White, blocking any further attempts for her to talk.

Snow White screamed through her lips as the kiss continued for thirty seconds… before the Huntsman broke the kiss for air. Snow White tried to fight back, but she was held down pretty tight.

"Let's see…" the Huntsman looked at both Snow White's beautiful breasts. "Your little girls have grown quite a bit… let's see how they handle my tongue!"

"NO!" Snow White screamed, but it was too late as the Huntsman squeezed one of Snow White's breasts… way too hard. He then took the breast into his mouth and started making sucking sounds as his tongue circled around one of the nipples.

Snow White felt horrified and violated as she started to feel like a rag doll. She was touched in many ways that she had never felt before… and she didn't like it one bit. "P-please sir…"

The Huntsman then noticed his penis starting to shake a bit as he smirked at Snow White. "Looks like something's about to come out… must be the child that you want."

"B-but I don't…" Snow White started to say… before the Huntsman closed her protests with a kiss…

"Stand still, you bitch." The Huntsman said as he slammed his dick right into Snow White's vagina, causing her to bleed.

She screamed as she felt it going inside. The Huntsman then started to move inside Snow White as he continued to ram her. She started screaming… begging for mercy… but she was starting to feel wet... she shouldn't like it… yet she did.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! I'm about to get that child in you! Here it comes! Get ready! Today, your huntsman will CUM!" The Huntsman screamed as Snow White gave a scream.

The Huntsman then came right into Snow White as inside, a few of the Huntsman's seeds travelled right into Snow White's belly and reached right for the egg inside as they started to get attached. Snow White started to pant as the Huntsman started to pull out.

Snow White started to sniffle as the Huntsman looked down at her violated body. He smiled in confidence. "Yes, I do believe you will make a fine wife…"

"Wait, what?" Snow White said in horror.

"Oh, did that slip my mind? You see, your stepmother just gave the okay for us to be husband and wife together… so expect a lot more of this!" The Huntsman laughed.

Snow White shook, scared… her free will was taken away from her… everything was over now…

* * *

"Well, well…" Gaston smirked. "Looks like the Huntsman managed to get his girl after all… if only I could have gotten Belle that easily."

_"A very interesting fact, but… did you know that that Huntsman is actually your great-grandfather?"_ Jubiano pointed out.

Gaston spat out the piece of venison he was eating. "What? Get out of here!"

_"Oh, I'm totally serious."_ Jubiano chuckled. _"You see, that Huntsman actually started a legacy of children with another wife as the son of his impregnated another girl, then the son of his son's father impregnated one more girl… and got you. By making the Huntsman claim Snow White as his, you have just ensured your legacy…"_

"So, I just saw my great-grandfather getting it on with my great-grandmother?" Gaston said in shock… then smirked in joy. "I am pleased…"

_"There will be other chances to ensure that you will be born under the right circumstances and the right women… but we'll save that for later. For now, let me tell you the new story of Snow White…"_

Gaston watched as the portal turned into a storybook like format as it read, 'Snow White and the Huntsman'.

* * *

_"Snow White and the Huntsman. Once, there was a huntsman who lived in the castle. Every day, he worked long and hard for an evil queen. He didn't ask questions, but he just worked and worked for her, to give her anything she wanted. Every day, inside the castle, the Huntsman would keep an eye on a young princess named Snow White who, even after being demoted to a servant girl, he had fallen into a deep lust with her… one day, the Huntsman decided that he had had enough and asked the queen to see if he could take Snow White's virginity. The evil queen, having recently heard the news that Snow White was to be the fairest in the land, gave a huge smirk and thought to herself that if Snow White were to be raped and violated, she'd go back to being the fairest in the land. So, not only did the evil queen give permission for the Huntsman to swipe Snow White's virginity, she also gave him the right to treat her as his wife. Snow White, receiving the news, was horrified, BUT she knew she had to obey as the Huntsman took her and violated her… about two days later, the evil queen mysteriously vanished, but left a message for the Huntsman saying that he and Snow White were to be banned from the castle and moved to another one… the Huntsman obeyed as he grabbed Snow White's body and took her to the boats where they would live in a brand new world… with his child residing in Snow White's body. Snow White became an obedient wife for the Huntsman as she bared thirteen of his children… which became too much work, even for her… if only there was a prince that could save her… but no prince came for her… instead, a very eager Huntsman always came home to her as he kept having sex with her and impregnating her like no tomorrow. It kept going on like this until the day he and Snow White both died. The end."_

* * *

Gaston gave a warm clap. "Well, that was a pretty enjoyable story, my friend."

"Oh, indeed…" Jubiano chuckled as he showed a small portal as the Huntsman, now well into his forties, gave a small smirk as he walked inside.

* * *

"Oh, Snowy!" The Huntsman called as he walked in.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

Seven kids, ranging from ten to two, came running up as they hugged their dad.

"Oh, hello, kids!" The Huntsman said. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in her room, taking a powder." The ten year old said.

He patted his son on the head. "Good boy. Now, you all go out and play, I have some business to attend to with your mother."

The seven kids nodded as they ran outside. The Huntsman then started to walk upstairs as he walked inside the room.

Snow White, now in her late twenties, wearing a yellow street dress and rubbing a very well pregnant belly, looked up in shock as she gave a broken smile. "Hello, my Huntsman."

"Hello, my wife." The Huntsman smiled as he gave Snow White a kiss. "How's my new child growing along?"

"Oh… pretty well… pretty well…" Snow White said nervously.

"Nice…" The Huntsman said as he started stroking his hair. "Oh, wife… I have a little package for you."

Snow White blushed furiously. "Al-already?"

"It really can't wait." The Huntsman said. "You know what you have to do."

Snow White, broken, sighed. "Oh, a-all right… my wonderful husband for life…"

Snow White then started to strip down, getting rid of her clothes…

* * *

_"And that's enough, you get the idea." _Jubiano said as the portal disappeared.

"I certainly do." Gaston smirked. "My great-grandmother and great-grandfather had my grandfather as the last child to be born… and he continued to do great things…"

_"Which I'm sure, when we move to HIS story, you can ensure your legacy even more_." Jubiano smirked. _"For now though, we'll put that on hold. Now, why don't we get your first girl for your harem… for real?"_

Gaston nodded. "Okay, lead the way…"

Another portal opened up as Gaston continued walking. Gaston gave a long smirk as he noticed his package was starting to swell up as he groaned, "Jubiano, all that watching of my great-grandfather and great-grandmother getting it on is really turning me on, hopefully we can fine somebody soon!"

_"Oh, don't worry… we will. Just give me a few minutes to set everything up…"_ Jubiano said as Gaston continued walking.

* * *

And there we go! We leave Snow White's world, and we'll move on to the next! If you guys have any more suggestions for Disney girls (movie, TV Show or even book) for Gaston or someone else, leave them in a review! Keep them coming!


End file.
